MegaMan Star force K-LEB
"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."-Tagline, Newton's third law of motion. Episode List The story sets out on how Nero Diavolo must live his life after realizing that the fate of the world depends on his actions. Nero must set out and protect the world while realizing that he isn't alone and that everyone is connected with him and will help him to defy evil. You create your own Shadow Early in the morning, a boy is shown looking at the clouds, trying to collect his memories but fails. He then states that it's just a waste of time, he then goes on to the top of a clock tower where a NetNavi is waiting with a chess board. The boy then sets the difficulty to it's hardest, but easily defeats the NetNavi. He then asks the NetNavi by it's name, King.EXE, if it wants a rematch which it happily agrees. But there bout was stopped when a girl calls the boy by name, Nero, and asks him get down and go home in which he replies that he doesn't want to, instead, Nero teases the girl by calling her names and then runs away. The girl then runs after him. Meanwhile, a weird looking figure is roaming in the nightshade stating that he needs a place to stay. "Hmph, forget it...I can't remember it anyways..."-Nero. "...I need a host...No, just a place to stay..."-Shady Figure. Bring no light After the last events, Nero is shown walking near the bay where he thinks about his future, but says that he has no future. Just then, he hears a voice saying that he's pitiful, he agrees but then realizes that no one is there but him. He hears the voice again saying that he's impressed because a normal human can't hear them, Nero then asks who's there and the response was he was Shadow. Shadow then smacks Nero in the head and then, Nero then accidentally activates his 'vision' and sees the Wave World and then sees Shadow and then panics for a minute but then recollects himself. Shadow then tries to take over him but Nero runs inside the observatory where there are many equipment. Shadow then tries to find Nero who is trying to create a device that interferes with viruses. Nero then wins over Shadow by taking advantage over his wounds. Nero then runs away back to his home. "Pitiful, there is more than just planning ahead..."-Shadow, to Nero. "What the...The Wave World!!!"-Nero, upon seeing the Wave World. Leave me alone! The next day, Nero's foster parents tries to comfort Nero but he stow them away asking to leave him alone in his room. Nero then tries to remember what happened at the observatory, just then he checks the JK Archs in his room and finds out that it's corrupted. He then goes to his usual spot to fix it but finds out that it's functioning again, he then tries to focus and when he opens his eyes, he sees the Wave World again. He then sees Shadow beside him and Nero tries to run away from him, but wherever he goes, Shadow is able to keep up, just then, Nero notices that Shadow was in his Archs all the time. He then tries to run at the observatory again, when he gets inside, he accidentally gets hit by a device and disappears along with his Archs...T. B. C. "...Uh-huh, it's broken all right..."-Nero, referring to his JK Archs. "What the...It's fixed, needs some fresh air maybe"-Nero, realizing his Archs' fixed. Time to fly Continuing from the last events, Nero realizes that he was teleported and is now hanging to a ledge of a skyscraper. Just then, he states that he can't hold on much longer, he then falls of the skyscraper but Shadow shows up and forcefully merges with Nero. Nero who thinks he's done for is surprised that he isn't falling anymore and realizes that he is stepping on the Wave Road in an entirely new form, He then realizes that he looks exactly like Shadow, just then He shows up in front of Nero and tells him that their in Wave Form. Nero then calculates the positives and negatives but Shadow interferes and tells him that he should just experience being a EM Being and roam around the Wave World...T. B. C. "Hey, I totally look like that EM Freak!!! What the heck???!!!"-Nero, referring to Shadow. "Were in Wave Form...And who are you calling an EM Freak!?"-Shadow, talking to Nero. Change of waves After the previous events, Nero then tries to make up with Shadow which he isn't good at, Shadow also wants to make it up to Nero. They both propose that they should know each other a bit more, they choose to talk at the clock tower and then pulses out, they start by exchanging names and then Shadow tells his story first and Nero's story afterwards. Nero then asks more about the Wave World and the Planet KM in which Shadow came from. Nero then spots King.EXE is broken and he fixes it in a few minutes in which Shadow is impressed, Nero then challenges Shadow into a chess match in which he happily accepts, he then states that he is going to win in which Nero replies not to test his luck. "Wow, that's fast even for a kid like you..."-Shadow, complimenting on Nero. "Don't test you're luck, you're gonna lose"-Nero, taunting Shadow. First time for everything The next morning, Nero is ready to GTC, Shadow asks what it means and Nero answers that it means Go To Clocktower, but Shadow reminds him that they can go anywhere in Wave Form. Shadow then tells that it's Nero's turn to pulse them in, Nero states that he doesn't know how, Shadow then tells him how and then they roam the Wave World. Nero then states that life is boring without adventure and calculations in which Shadow replies that life is boring if there isn't action and problems, they then encounter viruses roaming around. Nero then states that they should reroute but Shadow insist that they fight which leaves Nero thinking but then agrees, he then beats them with his hands and feat in which Shadow compliments him for his cool moves. Nero states that he doesn't know how to fight but also says that maybe it's part of his lost memory, Shadow then points out a much bigger virus, Nero tries to attack but Shadow tells him that he has a weapon, He then points out to his left hip which has a holster in which Nero says that he doesn't remember having a gun. Shadow states that it's been there the whole time and then also points out the sword in Nero's back, He uses this and beats the giant viruses and then calls it a day and to RTH, Return To Home. "Try using this, it's been there the whole time"-Shadow, pointing out Nero's Dreaded Saber. "What the...I don't remember having a gun here..."Nero, upon seeing the G. Bound Arrow. NightShade The next day, Nero and Shadow are at the clock-tower again and are playing chess again. Nero's step-father then calls him through his Archs, asking him to go to the factory. Nero then asks Shadow if he should go or not which he replies that he should make his decisions. They then see a familiar girl, Shadow asks if she and Nero are related in which he replies that she is sort of his step-sister but states that he doesn't see it that way. They spot her on the rooftop and then she accidentally slips and manages to hold on the ledge. Nero, upon seeing this, immediately wave changes and rushes to the scene. They help her, but she wants to change introductions. Nero then tries to escape but Shadow tells that their name is NightShade. Nero then runs down a floor and trans' out, then going back up again as himself. The girl then tries to tell Nero what happened to her but Nero states that he already knew that. He then tries to asks her what to do about his father's request, she replies that he should go and try to get around with their father. He then goes stating that he'll change everyone's view-point of him. "NightShade? Odd name, by the way I'm Serene, remember it."-Serene, to NightShade. "Yeah, I know, I rushed here because I saw you hanging on the ledge."-Nero, to Serene. A Hero?